Pending application for U.S. patent Ser. No. 10/441,213 discloses structure for providing an electrostatic discharge path to ground of various components within a vehicular in-tank fuel module.
The present invention similarly relates to in-tank fuel modules having components made of plastic or polymeric materials. More specifically, it relates to in-tank fuel modules arranged to prevent the accumulation of and provide for the safe dissipation of electrostatic charges that might be generated as a result of fuel flow.
The in-tank fuel module for a fuel tank of a vehicle or other device employing an internal combustion engine typically includes a plurality of separate components, such as a reservoir, a fuel pump and motor, fuel filter and housing, a pressure regulator and housing, an aspiration jet pump and the like. It can happen that such components are made of non-conductive materials or may include elements that are electrically conductive; but, the electrically conductive element is electrically insulated from the associated electrical circuit that defines a ground plane. For instance, the conductive component may be disposed within or mounted on a non-conductive body, that is, a component that lacks sufficient conductivity to create a path to dissipate an electrostatic charge.
Conductive, as well as non-conductive components of an in-tank fuel module are susceptible of accumulating an electrostatic charge. It is well known to employ an arrangement that provides for dissipation of such static charge to prevent excessive build-up. Various examples are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,076,920; 5,647,330; 5,785,032; 6,047,685; 6,206,035 and 6,435,163.
As the investigation of electrostatic charge build-up in in-tank fuel modules proceeds, refinements in the overall scheme for protection evolve. The present invention results from this process. Not only does it recognize the advantage to be derived from implementing such protection in areas not previously considered significant, it also provides enhanced mechanisms for accomplishing an overall improvement in the protection afforded.
To control build-up of the electrostatic charge in the components of an in-tank fuel module, it is known in the art to electrically connect the component to the vehicle ground plane, usually to the negative terminal of the battery that defines that electrical plane.